Conventional door and casement window usually swing open or close by a fixed axle. The angle of swinging and visual span is restricted in a limited range, and result in some awkward situations occasionally. For example, in the event of emergency such as earthquake, fire or air raid, a not clearly marked door delay people's exit speed. Another example is a conventional casement window. It usually has a fixed axle and allows to swing open only in the middle, thus severely limits people's viewing scope. Because of this shortcoming, it is gradually replaced by aluminous frame window. However aluminous frame window also has drawbacks such as poor sealing, easy to take in draft and dust, poor noise deterrence, easily derailed, difficult to clean the glass, etc.